(1) Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a board game and its manner of play, and more particularly to a board game which may be played by two--four players ranging in age from 7 years upwards, wherein each player is made aware of the fact that by helping others, he finds happiness himself.
(2) Description Of The Prior Art
In the field of education, one method of learning is incidental learning through games. The playing of games necessitates player involvement which has a somewhat greater learning impact on the participants than the traditional "read about" technique.
One area in which incidental learning through gaming is believed to be advantageous is in the teaching of interrelationships with one another. This is believed particularly so in the helping to make others happy, and in the showing of appreciation for one's help by saying "thank you."
Games heretofore have involved the presentation of facial expression indicating happiness and sadness. One such game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,340,001 wherein the road to success is shown to result in a happy face, while the road to failure leads to an unhappy one. The game invention in U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,521 is centered around a theme involving distinquishing qualities or traits of a player and "good trait" and "bad trait" cards are acquired or lost by a player, as the game progresses.
However, these games, as I understand their manner of play, do not create an awareness in the players that if one goes out of his way to help another to be happy, he will also be made happy.